Lust
by soultaker78
Summary: Sequel to Backfired.  After an unusual battle with Ember, Danny and the musical spirit begin a relationship while dealing with a new threat.  DxE.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: this is a DannyxEmber story, but you will have to deal with some Sam/Paulina since this a sequel to my one-shot Backfired.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny Phantom was in the park, currently engaged in battle with one of his ghostly enemies: a musical ghost by the name of Ember . The battle was about even, until Ember pulled out a small, rectangular device and sent a sonic blast at Danny, who landed under a tree after being hit.

"What was that?" Danny asked.

"You like it?" Ember said, showing Danny the device she used. "I call it the die-pod. As in, die!" Ember then sent more sonic blasts from the die-pod at Danny.

Knowing he was in tight spot, Danny took in a deep breath and unleashed his ghostly wail. His sonic blasts overpowered the ones generated by the die-pod, eventually hitting Ember and destroying the acoustic weapon. Danny then reverted to human form.

Since the ghostly wail was cushioned by the blasts from the die-pod, Ember was able to quickly recover. When she saw that Danny was exhausted and in human form, she knew this was a perfect opportunity for some fun. She walked over to her downed opponent, picked him up by his shirt, and put him in an aggressive kiss.

It would be an understatement to say that Danny was shocked when Ember put her tongue in his mouth. due to his powers being temporarily depleted, he could do little more than let Ember have her way with him. About thirty seconds after Ember started making out with him, Danny place his hand on the back of Ember's head and released a tiny ecto-blast. Normally, such a blast would do little to no damage, but delivered at point blank range it was enough to render Ember unconscious.

Danny stood over the knocked out Ember, wondering just what the hell happened. When Ember started to come to, Danny instinctively reached for his Fenton thermos and sucked Ember into the cylindrical container. Danny then began walking home, hoping to forget what just happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days had passed since Danny's surprising battle with Ember. He was at school, getting some things from his locker for his upcoming classes when Tucker and Sam approached him.

"Hey Danny," Sam said, "have you heard the news?"

"What news?" Danny asked.

"Dash has been kicked off the football team for failing a random pee test," Tucker explained. "Isn't it great?"

"Normally, it would be great," Danny said, "except for the fact that I am Dash's punching bag and he's going to beat the crap out me in attempt to alleviate his stress." After saying this, Danny looked past Tucker and Sam and saw Dash walking towards him. "I hate it when I'm right." Danny started running away from Dash and the jock followed suit.

"Should we follow them?" Tucker asked Sam, who nodded yes and they ran after Danny and Dash. After a minuet of running, Dash shoved Paulina out of his way and into a locker.

"Paulina, are you all right?" Sam asked and knelt down to pick the bubbly latina up to her feet.

"Did I miss something?" Tucker asked as he witnessed this scene. "I thought you two hated each other."

Danny was still running from Dash when his ghost sense went off. Dash stopped chasing Danny and started banging his head against a locker while saying "I'm a pretty girl" in between bangs.

_That was weird and unexpected _Danny thought as he looked at the unconscious jock, _but I can't argue with the results. The ghost I sensed must have over shadowed him._ A bell rang which derailed Danny's train of thought and reminded him that he needed to get to class. _I'll have to take care of it later._

At lunch that day, Danny went to a secluded area outside the school, planing to transform and find the ghost who over shadowed Dash earlier. However, Ember appeared before him.

"Hello Danny," Ember said. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay, but I have a question first," Danny said. "Did you over shadow Dash and make him beat himself up?"

"If you're talking about the blonde jock, then yes, I turned him into my personal meat puppet and publicly humiliated him. I did that because I could tell that you needed my help. Seriously thought, I need to talk to you about our last battle."

"You mean when you kissed me?" Danny asked and Ember nodded yes. "Why did you that?"

"That was an act of lust," the undead rocker said. "I only kissed you because I could and wanted to. For a long time I've been impressed by your abilities in battle, and that caused me to become attracted to you. I thought I could ignore these feelings but then I acted on them, and I realized that was impossible."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't want us to be enemies anymore," Ember said and handed Danny a piece of paper. "I want you to think about what I've said today. That paper has directions to my home in the ghost zone. Come see me when you're done thinking."

Ember then left Danny to contemplate all that had just transpired. He wasn't sure what to do with the new information he had just received. He suspected that Ember was coming on to him. He would never admit it to Tucker or Sam, but he had been fascinated with Ember ever since their first battle.

Danny wasn't sure how Sam or Tucker would take it, but he was going to pursue Ember.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam, what was up with you helping Paulina earlier?" Tucker asked as they were eating in the cafeteria. "I thought you two hated each other."

"Do you remember two weeks ago when you asked me to hit on Paulina?" Sam asked and Tucker nodded yes. "Well I did, and it turns out that she is bi as well. So we decided to engage in a physical relationship."

"Really?" Tucker said with a devilish grin.

"I'm gonna have to pop whatever dream bubble you have going and clearify that all we do is meet in secret and make out."

"Why did you have to do that?" Tucker asked, his grin fading. "Sam, what about your feelings for Danny?"

"We both know that Danny only sees me as just a freind. He's never shown the kind of interest in me that Paulina has."

"But you said that the two of you are only in a physical relationship."

"We are, but each of us has learned that the other's not as bad as we thought. I'm even considering asking her to start openly dating."

"Wow," Tucker said and his eyes widened in shock. "I'm very happy for you Sam. Now, considering that I'm indirectly responsible for you two hooking up, is there any chance that you would make out for my amusement?"

"I will consider it."


	2. Chapter 2

School was over, and Danny was going to his home. When he arrived there, he saw two police cars parked outside the house. He did not know what to make of it.

He looked into the kitchen and saw his parents talking with several policemen. "What seems to be the problem, officers?"

"Danny," Jack bellowed, "the cops are asking for our help on a case."

Danny didn't follow his parents' exploits very well, but he knew that the police asking for their help was a first. "What kind of case?" he asked.

"Some football player at your school took a drug test, and trace amounts of ectoplasm and marijuana were found in his pee."

"Why was there ectoplasm in his pee?"

"We don't know, but the cops think a ghost might be involved so they brought us in."

"Okay. Bye," Danny said and went up to his room. A while later, Sam and Tucker joined him in his room.

"Danny, is there any particular reason why the cops are here?" Tucker asked and Danny told them what his parents told him.

"You think there might be a ghostly drug dealer in the city?" Sam asked.

"Possibly. It is something I'll need to keep my eyes on," Danny said. "There's something else I need to tell you guys about."

Over the course of the next ten minuets, Danny told his friends about his last two encounters with Ember. "Are you considering actually going to Ember's place?" Tucker asked.

"Yes," Danny answered. "What do you two think of this situation?"

"I say go for it," Sam said and the two looked at her with surprised expressions. "From a tactical standpoint, you could turn her into an ally, or at least not an enemy."

"I can't believe you two," Tucker said and turned towards Danny. "You're about to start dating Ember," then he turned towards Sam, "and then there's you and Paulina."

"What about Sam and Paulina?" Danny asked and was informed of Sam and Paulina's physical relationship. "That is just awesome."

"Isn't it? Anyway, you two aren't the only ones who do something who can get into an unlikely relationship," Tucker said and walked towards the door out of Danny's room.

_I don't think I'm going to like where this is going _Sam thought.

"What are you going to do, Tucker?" Danny asked.

"Something I've wanted to do for months," Tucker said. "I'm going to go flirt with Jazz."

"What?!" Danny exclaimed.

"Whew," Sam said and wiped her forehead with her hand in a sign of relief. "That's nowhere near as bad as what I was expecting."

"Sam, please. Tucker, there are rules for this kind of thing. And one of those rules is you do not hit on your best friend's sister."

"Oh, rules," Tucker said. "You mean rules like not dating ghosts or not falling for someone of the same gender that you've always hated"

"He's got a point Danny," Sam said.

"Fine. go ahead Tucker," Danny said, admitting defeat. Tucker then left to find Jazz.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the Saturday afternoon following Danny's last meeting with Ember, and he was flying through the ghost zone to reach Ember's place. He followed the directions he had been given, and came in front of a giant, yellow, pulsating cloud. According to Ember's map, this cloud was called the Harmonic Nebula and many musical spirits made their home inside it.

Danny stepped into the nebula and noticed two things about it: it was bigger on the inside than on the outside and he found what looked like a suburb one would find in the human world. He came to the house that was specified on Ember's map. He pressed the doorbell, and a female spirit he did not recognize greeted him.

This new ghost was about 5'6 and was wearing a golden dress. She had pale skin and blue hair like Ember, though her hair was not aflame. she had a shapely build and blue eyes.

"Can I help you young man?" she asked.

"Sorry, I think I have the wrong place," Danny said sheepishly and prepared to leave.

"Is that you Danny?" Ember asked from the house's second floor. "Don't leave. I'll be there in a second." Ember came down the stairs, but was not dressed in her usual rock attire. Instead, she was wearing a black dress. She still had her guitar strapped to her back though.

Danny was amazed at how beautiful Ember was. "Have fun on your date, you two," the still unnamed female ghost said.

"Oh, it's not a date," Danny said.

"We will mom." Ember said and dragged Danny out of the house. The two then began flying.

"That woman was your mom?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Ember answered. "She gave birth to me and raised me. Are you surprised?"

"Not as much as you may think. I know that ghosts can reproduce, but I always thought that out of all the ghosts I've encountered, you were probably human once."

"Why would you think that?"

"I'm not really sure. Maybe the fact that you're a rock and roll musician made me think you had a good understanding of human culture and for that, you would have had to be human once."

"Good guess, but in this case you were wrong."

"Ember, if that woman earlier was your mom, then, if you don't mind me asking, can you tell me about your dad."

"My dad was what you might call a fire spirit."

"Fire spirit?" Danny asked, quirking an eyebrow in curiosity. "I haven't encountered any of those."

"There's a reason for that," Ember said. "Fire spirits rarely leave them home in the pyro plains because they like the climate there."

"But your dad must have left at some point if he met your mom."

"He did leave once. He met my mom and conceived me. When he found out my mom was pregnant, he left and never looked back. I've never met."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"It's all right," Ember said just as she and Danny landed in front of a blank expanse.

"What's so special about this place?" Danny asked.

"Just watch," Ember said and played a single note on her guitar, which caused a bluish-green wave to form and spread out, eventually dissipating.

"Wow," Danny said.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Ember said and over the course of the next twenty minuets she played her guitar furiously, creating a keliodoscope-like mixture of colors. The overall effect was not unlike an i-tunes visualizer.

"That was incredible, Ember. Now can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Ember said and Danny told her all about the possibility of a ghost dealing drugs. "I remember about a week ago that Spectra and Bertrand went to the human world. But before that, they paid a visit to a ghost called Stoner."

"Stoner?" Danny said and began laughing. "That's really his name?"

"Yes, it is," Ember said. "As the name might suggest he smokes, grows, sells a plant that is the ghost version of Marijuana."

When Danny heard this, the mental dots in his head connected. "Thanks for all your help, Ember."

"Are you all right Danny?" Ember asked, noticing that Danny had a forlorn expression on his face. "You did have a good time, didn't you?"

"I did have a great time today. I'm just not looking forward to fighting Spectra."

"Why's that?"

"Spectra may not be the most powerful ghost I've ever faced, but she is easily one of the most cruel and sadistic. And unlike most ghosts I've faced, she is willing to kill in order to achieve her goals."

Danny and Ember then went to see some more of the ghost zone's sights. A few hours later Danny left for his home in the human world. Even though he wouldn't admit it, his first date with Ember went well.

Author's notes: the whole thing about Ember being the offspring of two ghosts was just something I wanted to explore. I wasn't able to fit it into the story, but Ember's mom is named Symphonia. She and Stoner are my creations.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days after Danny's date with Ember, he was patrolling the city in attempt to find Spectra. His ghost sense went off as he passed a dilapidated building in one of Amity Park's more unsavory areas. He phased into the building, and found Spectra and Bertrand.

"Well, if it isn't the ghost kid," Spectra said when she noticed Danny. "I just knew I'd have to deal with you eventually."

"From what I hear, you're up to your old tricks of causing and feeding off the misery and strife of teenagers for your own gain," Danny said to shadowy female.

"Its what I do best," She responded with a devilish grin.

"But what I don't understand is why are you selling ghost pot."

"Because when the teens are caught, I'll feed off the misery that is caused by the police and their parents. It was going good until you showed up. But enough exposition. Bertrand: sick him!"

Bertrand changed into a green wolf and charged Danny. Danny flew upward to avoid being pounced on, then fired an ecto blast at the shape shifter and tackled him into the ground.

While Danny had his back turned, Spectra slashed him across the back. Danny collapsed to the ground and Spectra began strangling him with malicious glee evident on her face.

_I finally get to put the ghost kid out of my misery _Spectra thought. About ten seconds after she started trying to suffocate Danny, she was hit hard and flew away from Danny. She looked around to see what had hit her and was surprised to see Ember standing above Danny.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Spectra asked.

"Saving him," Ember asked and lifted Danny to his feet. "Are you okay, Danny?"

"Yeah," Danny answered. "Why did you come here Ember?"

"I had a feeling you would need my help. Unfortunately, I was right."

It was at this point that Bertrand stood up. "Defend yourself, traitor!" he shouted, transformed into a gorilla with long blades where its hands should be and charged Ember. Ember nimbly avoided all of Bertrand's attacks and struck him with her guitar.

Danny and Spectra started grappling with each other. After a couple minuets, Danny tossed the shadowy female to the ground and sucked her into his Fenton thermos. He looked over at Ember and Bertrand and saw that Bertrand had Ember pinned to a wall and was preparing for a finishing blow. Danny put the shape shifter into the thermos with his employer.

"Are you all right, Ember?" Danny asked, looking the undead rocker over and taking note of several bruises over her body.

"I'm okay, Danny," Ember said and hugged him. "That was really close. You saved my life."

"You saved my life. Spectra would have choked me to death if you hadn't stepped in." Danny said and the two went in to a deep kiss. After the kiss, the two just stood there, embracing each other for the next few minuets. "I'm really lucky that you came by when you did."

"I was just planning to find you today and help you out to earn the trust of you and your friends."

"You don't need to worry about that anymore. When Tucker and Sam hear about you saved my life and risked your own, I'm pretty sure that they will show you."

"That's good."

"When word gets out about you helping me, will all the other ghosts come after you?"

Ember's eyes widened in shock and she broke away from Danny. "Oh crap. I didn't think about that," she said.

"Maybe you could move here, to the human world," Danny suggested.

Ember placed her hand on her chin while she thought about that possibility. "That sounds like a good idea," Ember said. "I won't need much to set up a place. This place could serve my purposes."

"I could should pick some place that Spectra and Bertrand don't know about."

"Good call."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within a week, Ember had found a suitable place to call her own. She just put some of her stuff from the ghost zone in an abandoned building.

When Tucker and Sam found out about Ember saving Danny, any doubts they may or may not have had about her instantly disappeared. Tucker and Jazz had began dating, as did Sam and Paulina.

As for Danny and Ember, their relationship had soared to new heights. They spent a great deal of their time together. Even though Ember didn't see her mom as much as she used to, she responded well. A strong, loving relationship had formed from an act of lust.

Author's notes: there will be a sequel. Even though I like this couple, I am curious as to how it got proposed. Did someone propose that Danny get in a relationship with one of his female ghost enemies and Ember was the most likely candidate? Or does it have something to do with the fact that Ember gets a lot of love from the fans?


End file.
